


Fast & Beautiful

by sugarmeli



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Nightmare (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Car Chases, Cars, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmeli/pseuds/sugarmeli
Summary: Kai is in love with Reita, who does not notices his existence.Aoi loves his brother, but not in the way he should.Shou hates someone, hates him to death, and can't stop thinking about him either.Nao has a problem: he is in love with his best friend's boyfriend.Kyo hates Aoi and Reita, but they have to work together in order to save the one he loves.This and more while the boys are trying to finish their last high school year, without getting killed, being in love, having fights and lots of car races.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago, english is not my first language tho. So it's the first time i decided to translate it, sorry if it's not well written, i suck with prepositions. Non-beta.

One 

Kai

 

I heard a song far away, a non-stoping sound that would’t let me sleep properly. I circled on the bed recognizing the sound that was interrupting me from sleeping. It was my alarm clock. The night went away so fast. I thought i was going to sleep enough, yet i’d slept for only two hours, who sleeps the night before the first day of school, anyway? Besides it was my last year. 

I had to use all my will power, i really wanted to keep sleeping. However, i’m a responsible guy, i like to be on time and that’s what i was going to do. 

Morning at home had nothing special, my mom left for work earlier in the morning, breakfast done and some money on the table. My parents were divorced, no dramas, i saw my dad from time to time and we were happy that way. 

Finished breakfast, wore the uniform and left the house with a sigh; even if i had a shower, i was still sleepy. The road to school was around fifteen or twenty minutes by walk, and i did walk, i wasn’t going to spend my money on the bus. 

“Sweety!” I heard someone’s voice near me. I would recognize that voice even if i was half deaf. I was going to turn around but the voice’s owner didn’t give the chance by hugging tightly and so fast that i nearly fell down. “Good morning sweetheart, did you miss me?” He gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“You nearly kill, Kai “ said another voice. 

I manage to smile, i got a little scared of facing the ground "yes, Aoi. You are so savage sometimes" i added giving him a kiss back. 

“You two are so cute”

“Kouyou, no comments, please” said Aoi with a serious voice. 

I laughed while started to walk again. “This is your first day of high school, are nervous Kouyou?” I started talking, feeling awake at last.

“I feel normal, Taka will be there, and there’s you. So, I’m not worried about making friends” explained reaching Aoi’s hand, he took it smiling. I pretended not to notice. 

You see, Aoi was my boyfriend, yes. But our relationship had to be the biggest scam ever portrayed by two people, why? Well, let’s say my raven haired friend was totally in love with someone else, and if i said i had an impossible love, his case was even worse. Anyways, he wanted to distract himself from his true feelings, and i helped. 

Why did i say yes? First of all, Aoi is one of my best friends and second, well, i didn’t have anything to lose. I couldn’t fall in love with him, he was to complicated for me, and….

I sighed louder that i wanted to. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Aoi asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I was just thinking” answered nonchalantly. 

“Thinking makes you ill, Kai” said giving little taps with his finger on my forehead. 

“Brother, don’t be rude” said Kouyou pouting. 

“Don’t tell me what to do in front of my friends” Aoi showed his tongue to his little brother. The other did an offended face. “Don’t get mad” he hugged Kouyou from the waist “it’s just that we are not at home, i can lose my reputation if someone sees that my little brother is telling me what to do” Aoi gave him a little kiss on the cheek to calm him down. 

Kouyou rolled his eyes “You and your reputation. Really, you worry about it too much” he crossed his arms and let Aoi lead him by the waist. 

The raven haired looked at me and flicked his tongue, i made a face. It was barely Kouyou’s first day of school, he wouldn’t understand the things that happened in our lives, he never could. During summer vacation, Aoi warned us about his little brother knowing the activities we liked to perform. A task nearly impossible. 

We reached school, i started to feel nervous about it. Two weeks had passed since the last time i saw him, i wondered if he ever thought about me during that time, i wished he would. My mind flew to different scenarios where i arrived at school and he kissed me with passion, then asked me to be his boyfriend. I blushed with the thought. 

However, my illusions broke as we entered the school’s huge front patio. There he was, the most handsome boy that my eyes had ever seen. He was tanned due to vacations, but that was the only difference about him; his incredible blond hair was perfectly combed, his well exercised arms marked even if he was wearing a lame school uniform and of course the band across his nose. Someone should write in the dictionary that Akira Suzuki is synonym for perfection. 

We went straight where he was, a large bench beneath an enormous tree, beside the biggest building in school. He was alone playing with his phone. 

“I almost didn’t catch you there” said Aoi, still holding his brother’s hand. 

“Really? I’ve been here waiting for you for almost ten minutes” he complained, raising his view. His sight went immediately to Kouyou "look what we have here, i almost forgot this was your first day. Aoi you better be careful, your brother looks gorgeous" he smiled and i felt my heart sank. 

“Don’t even think about it Reita” warned Aoi calling him by his nickname. 

The blond smirked “I don’t say it because of me” he played the innocent face “But you know damned well, some will want to approach him, and if they know he is your brother, he will get the attention” he stood up taking his backpack. “Hi, Kai” finally said, like he just noticed me. 

I made a gesture with my hand and started feeling like an idiot while Aoi and him argued about something i didn’t catch. Kouyou was looking everywhere with curiosity, and i stood silent. 

I would love to say that Reita and me were pretty close, like best friends or something, but no. 

He saw me like his best friend’s boyfriend, another member of the team and a very forgettable friend. It was ironic to be a part of the most popular group in the school, and not being able to get noticed by the boy you liked.

And yes, who thought falling in love with the most beautiful, handsome, popular, talented boy in school, was a good idea? I was kinda stupid. 

And of course, there was this thing…

“Taka” Kouyou screamed excited, finally letting Aoi go. 

Takanori Matsumoto, was a short boy with his hair dyed cherry red. The worst thing that ever happened to me. He was Kouyou’s best friend and was Reita’s boyfriend. The two of them met two months earlier thanks to Aoi, and almost immediately started a relationship, they actually looked in love. 

The cherry red haired arrived and hugged Kouyou happily, Aoi sighed, and Reita complained. “You should say hi to your boyfriend like that, Ruki” said. 

Takanori smiled, but Kouyou seemed confused “Ruki? He gave you a nickname? You too?” Asked certainly offended. 

“Two days ago” answered approaching Reita and rubbing his lips against the blond’s softly. I tried to ignore it looking other way, trying to stop my heart from beating too damned fast. 

Jealousy growing in my stomach while they hugged, that was a terrible feeling, i wanted so bad to be in Ruki’s place. I deserved to be in his arms, i loved him since the first day, two years ago. I was there for him from the beginning, even if he didn’t notice. The only one who could make him happy, was me. Why he was with someone else? It was a mystery to me, and i didn’t know how to make him notice me. 

“I want a nickname” Kouyou’s voice interrupted all thoughts. 

“You have to earn it, already told you that” Reita hugged Ruki from behind. 

Aoi crossed his arms “And what did Ruki do?” Asked disbelieving Reita’s words. 

“He is my boyfriend” answered simply, like it was obvious, and kissed him again. 

“So, i have to be in a relation with one of you?” Kouyou said annoyed, but his brother went pale at the same time the bell rang. 

“Nonsense, don’t ever say that” said Aoi angry. 

Ruki took Kouyou by the wrist “Calm yourself down Aoi, let’s go. I don’t want to be late to class” said trying to pull him to the building. 

But Aoi stopped them. 

“During breaks we’re at the back, in the garden, beneath the other tree that looks like this one” pointed above us and caressed his brother hair. 

Kouyou nodded smiling and gave a kiss on the cheek. Ruki and him got lost in the wave of students arriving to class. 

We walked to our classroom, Reita was grimacing “you act like if you were your brother’s boyfriend” teased “say something Kai, it’s you territory we’re talking about” he gave me two pats on my back. 

I nodded stupidly, my face felt like it was going to explode due to the intense heat Reita provoked in me. 

“Don’t be an idiot Reita, and leave my boyfriend alone” Aoi held my hand dragging me away. I could have kill him in that moment, the only person who knew about my feelings for Reita, was Aoi, and yet he acted all possessive around me. I was going to kill him later. 

We entered the classroom, it was almost full. We didn’t say hi to anyone, they wave at us or tried to talk to us. I sat on the second last desk, Aoi next to me, one desk for two students. Reita sat on the last one and i fixed my sight on the door. Even if the bell had rung, the teacher was not there yet, so it was plenty of time for another of our friends to arrive. A minute later, an auburn with big eyes entered, breathing heavily. 

The boy looked at the desk and sighed relieved noticing there was no one there yet to gave him a retard. He wave to some and walked fast to sit next to Reita. 

“I almost don’t make it” said trying to breath better, finally he crossed his arms over the desk and lay down on it, closing his eyes. 

Aoi and me were totally backing the blackboard, we look at each other confused. “Why you were late after all, Shou?” I asked. 

Shou raised his head with a big smile on his face. “I was getting out of the house, when suddenly a guy came by.” Reita and Aoi were going to say something, but Shou made gestures to let him finish “the point is, the guy was a messenger with a delivery, guess what it was.” His big eyes shining. “Computer.” said slowly without letting anyone to guess. 

“At last?” Asked Reita with excitement while Shou nodded even more excited. 

“My baby will run soon” he leaned back in the chair satisfied. 

“Assuming you find a mechanic, who can properly install it.” Reita said. 

Aoi frowned. “I can do it” said angrily. 

Shou sighed. “Aoi, if i had to change it, was because of you in the first place. Take it, you are an amazing race driver, but as a mechanic: you suck.”

“I can do it.” I said before Aoi could reply. 

“Good point, it has to do with the electrical system” answered the auburn “even though, we need a mechanic. Don’t get offended Kai, but…”

“The engine it’s not the same, don’t worry, i understand” i answered calmly. 

Shou changed his face, he looked bitter all the sudden. “If we don’t have a mechanic, we cannot beat those idiots.”

“Last time we won” Aoi replied. 

Reita crossed his arms. “Yeah, thanks to Kai” my face turning red. “And that was a month ago.” He closed his eyes. “Shou is right, we need our own mechanic” he didn’t opened them back, he was thinking about something. 

“No pro will enter, he will charge us and we will spend to much. More than we already do” Shou sighed without much hope. We used to have the same conversation over and over again, it came to the same all times: to nothing. 

“I know about someone” said Reita finally opening his eyes looking at Aoi firmly. 

The raven opened his eyes with surprise, understanding what the blond was trying to say. “No” said without giving much space for further conversation. “I won’t get him involved.” His eyes so serious it almost made me scared. 

Reita changed his eyes, to his begging eyes. “C’mon, he is great. You know it, i know it, every one else knows it.”

“He is,” he turned his back on the blond looking at the blackboard. “But it doesn’t matter, we need to find someone else.” He didn’t reply anything else. 

“Who are you talking about?” Asked Shou, but the question remained unanswered as the teacher stepped into the classroom.

I turned around and looked at Aoi quickly, almost certain he was thinking about what Reita had said. The blond was right, i was a witness myself of how Kouyou was a genius with any car engine, for someone so young, he was an expert. On the other hand, i also understood Aoi, the places we went were not the best places for an innocent child like Kouyou. 

“So?” The teacher asked, but i wasn’t listening. I looked at the entire class, no one seemed to be paying much attention. 

“It should be Kai” i heard it, but didn’t believe it. Reita had mentioned me for something, and i couldn’t care less about what was it; i was fascinated by the fact he said my name at loud. Once more, my face turned red. 

“It’s the first time i hear talking with some sense, Suzuki” said the teacher. “Does anyone else agree on making Yutaka, the class leader?” said at loud. Aoi raised his hand and like it was magic, the whole class followed. “I’m glad to know you all agree, Yutaka, i hope you will be able to control the gangsters you have as friends” her attention fixed on some papers on the desk. 

“Thank you, we love you too” screamed Aoi turning again to face Reita and Shou, i did it too. 

“Congratulations Kai, let’s see if you can control these gangsters” said Should sarcastically. 

Reita leaned on his hand, scribbling on the notebook. “I think Kai is a great leader” he remained focused on the notebook “I insist, if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t have won, last time” he looked at me for five seconds, then kept scribbling. 

I was flying among pink clouds. 

-x-

After four long hours, the bell rang announcing our first break, thank god. To be honest i did not pay attention to class, i was busy thinking about Reita, the last time, and how he had said i was a good leader. 

We sat beneath our usual tree, soon after Kouyou and Ruki arrived, the second took place between Reita’s leg. I was right next to Aoi, but he wasn’t paying attention to me, instead he was to worried about Kouyou. 

“Nothing important” answered Ruki to a question Reita asked him in a low voice. “But Kou, being incredibly good at math. Really, it’s quite scary, and…” he remained silent staring at the fence. 

I turned around to look at whatever took his attention, i smile immediately noticing what was happening. 

There was a boy jumping on the fence, he was trying to pass to the garden. The school lacked of a good security but it was a very tall fence; not all people dared to climb it. Nao was a different story. 

He jumped and let himself fall onto the grass in a very dramatic move. He joined us limping with his right foot. Sat, no, lay down as soon as he was close. 

“If you came here on time, you wouldn’t have to jump, you know?” Said Shou, staring at his food. Nao complained using weird noises that became incomprehensible because was facing the grass. 

“You didn’t make it on time, either. Actually, five more minutes and you would had to jump as well” i said. 

Shou opened his mouth but didn’t say nothing back, he just started eating his onigiri. 

“But, four hours late, seriously?” i continued. 

“I couldn’t wake up” he finally sat crossing his legs. “i wasn’t even going to come” smiled. 

“Why i’m not surprised?” Said Reita. 

Nao wrinkled his nose. “I have good news, we have a date to ra…

“Nao, have you met my brother?” Aoi interrupted in a fast move. “Kouyou, this is Nao. You haven’t met Ruki either, right?” Asked pointing at the red-haired. 

Ruki raised an eyebrow and wave shyly, same as Kouyou. 

Suddenly the conversation was diverted and Nao's comment was forgotten, at least during the break. 

I guess keeping a secret was harder than it seemed and that was just the beginning.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda difficult to translate the races, but i hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comment n.n

Aoi

The only sound i could hear was: bla, bla, bla. Really, i felt i was going to fall asleep any minute. I kept staring at the clock, but it seemed to be going backwards! I hated school, everything about it made me sick; i really wanted to dropout but i promised my parents I’d finish. After that, BYE, ADIÓS, SAYONARA, i was not made for school. 

At last the bell rang, ending my eternal suffering. Along with Reita, i was the first to get out of there. Usually i went out for a cigarette, but that year was different; so i decided to go to Kouyou first. A lot of people thought i was overprotecting my brother, maybe it was true, but i preferred it; i’d never been able to live if something happened to him. 

“Did you bring your car?” Reita asked me walking by my side towards first year’s building. 

“No, my dad broke his, and he took mine” i rolled my eyes. 

“Wanna a ride? I’m driving Ruki as well” offered. 

“Nah, thanks. I walk with my brother and Kai. Besides i don’t wanna interrupt or something” We waited outside the classroom, waiting for Ruki and Kouyou to exit. 

Ruki got out first, taking Reita’s hand, my brother kept me waiting for a little longer, which made me a little desperate. All forgotten by the time i saw him, he made me smile right away, felt my heart at peace just by looking at him. Kouyou had that effect on me, made me forget about everything, good or bad. 

We arrived home almost half an hour later, after leaving Kai, not before he told Kouyou all kind of embarrassing stories about me. I was going to kill him one of these days. And of course my little brother was fascinated by them; not in the way i wish he would. 

I saw my car parked, which meant that for some incredible reason my dad went out earlier from work. I imagined the reason, so didn’t brag much about it, I sighed while Kouyou instead of entering the house went straight to the patio, where my dad’s car was elevated with an hydraulic jack. 

My dad owned an used cars business, and of course was a huge automobiles fan. He was an automotive engineer and Kouyou wanted to be just like him. Of course, automobiles were also my passion, but i projected it on a different way. 

My brother, for example, was some engineering genius, my father thought him everything he knew, since he was five. On the contrary, I was more into driving the car, i loved the sensation of driving at more than a hundred miles. And i knew how it felt, very well; although my family would have kill me if they found out. 

That was my beautiful little secret. 

“You used the breaks like a grandma” I heard Kouyou saying. He was underneath the car, probably fixing something. 

My dad smiled with his hands on the waist. “More like a taxi driver” he looked at me and move his head greeting me. It was obvious that my dad preferred hanging out with Kouyou, and didn’t blame him; i wasn’t to eager to spend time with him either. 

“Kouyou Shiroyama, get out of there, right now!” I heard my mom screaming. If my dad loved Kouyou, my mom was very different. “You’re going to get dirty and you don’t have to do the laundry, so you could not give a fuck, right?”

Dad rolled his eyes “leave him alone, woman. He’s just checking the car. Should i remind you, it is broken?” They started screaming at each other, while Kouyou stood up embarrassed. 

I approached him, taking his hand and dragging him into the house. I was very used to hearing my parents got into a fight, they were screaming at each other, for almost everything, specially if it had to do with his children. My dad was always defending Kouyou, while my mother was on “my side”, didn’t like to call it that way, because my brother and i were pretty close, regardless their fights. 

Dad always said i was some kind of minor offender —not far from the truth — and mom always found something about Kouyou that bothered her. It was like that for as long as i can remember; apparently my mom wanted a little girl for a second child, instead Kouyou was born, and she took it against him ever since. 

“C’mon Kou, I’m hungry” i said entering the house. 

“I hate when they fight, even more when it is my fault” he said with sadness in his voice. His look glued to the floor. 

“Yesterday they fought cause i said i wasn’t going to college” i caressed his left cheek. “those two always find something to fight for, don’t let it get to you” he looked at me with his beautiful honey eyes and smile shyly. I smiled back, and his lips brushed mine in a little kiss, a gesture we did since we were little. 

He leaned on my shoulder letting a sigh near my neck .“Thanks Yuu, if it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be crazy by now” he gave another kiss on my neck. I took him by the waist, his kisses were completely innocent, compared to my touch on his hair. 

I had a beautiful secret, something that made feel proud. However, that wasn’t my only secret. My horrible secret, my terrible sin: I loved him, i loved him with all my heart and soul, i wanted to protect him, hug him, caress him, kiss him, wanted to make him mine; and i knew i shouldn’t, i couldn’t. He was my little brother, but long time ago i stopped looking at him with fraternal eyes. 

Everything started three years earlier, i was fifteen and Kouyou thirteen. Of course, my hormones were wildly awake, i had a lot of girls and boys after me, but i wasn’t interested in anyone. Until one afternoon that my little brother sat to eat dinner wearing only shorts and a shirt. 

That wasn’t the first time i saw him wearing something like that, but it was the first time that something inside me became restless, I couldn’t stop looking at him. For the first time i noticed how beautiful he was, his fine features, the way his lips curved when he was pouting, his honey eyes. All day, i struggled against the need of tasting those lips. 

I tried for months to ignore what i was feeling about him, it wasn’t a mere attraction, it was a need of making him happy, be with him, it wasn’t brotherly love, it was more than that. I fell in love with him. Everything about Kouyou drove me crazy, couldn’t stop thinking about him; but as soon as the realization came, my heart crashed into a million pieces knowing that my love, was not only impossible, it was sinful. Having all those thoughts about him was a curse, a curse i was willing to take if i could make Kouyou smile. 

A long time had passed since then, and i was totally resigned that it would never be, but the feeling became stronger. And there were times like that, that made me feel maybe he felt the same way. He let me kiss him on the lips, hug him, sometimes we even slept together. On the other hand, he probably thought it was normal for brothers to do those kind of things. He was totally innocent about it. 

I cupped my hand underneath his uniform shirt, stroking his lower back; his breathing became agitated, it was driving me mad. 

“I’m hungry” he said sending the moment away. Another prove that Kouyou was only my little brother. As it should be. 

I went to the stove where the food was, Kouyou started taking out the dishes. Knowing my parents they would keep screaming without eating, and we were hungry so we didn’t wait. 

“So, how was your day?” i asked once we started eating. 

He swallowed “fine, wasn’t extraordinary. Teachers introducing themselves, telling us to introduce ourselves, same as always” answered bored playing a little with the chopsticks “although” he remembered all the sudden “there was this guy asking a bunch of questions about you, he was excited that i am your brother” he raised his eyebrow. 

I couldn’t think who might be referring to, “What was his name?” asked. 

Kouyou paused trying to remember. “Tora, he said it was his nickname. Seriously, i want one” insisted, while i started panicking. 

I knew perfectly who Tora was, an annoying boy who was trying to enter our team. I’ve never imagine he would be on the same class as my brother, that brat could ruin everything. 

I lost myself thinking until mom entered the house making loud noises, she didn’t look at us and lock herself in her room. I sighed, while Kouyou stood up and looked by the window. 

“He’s gone” said while dad got away in MY car, who knows where. 

I hugged him by the waist “Kou, i need you to promise me something” he looked at me confused. “I don’t want you talking to Tora, ok?” 

“Why?”

“Just do it, that guy shouldn’t be trusted” i was overreacting but i needed to keep him away from the other if i wanted to keep my secret safe. Later i would manage Tora. 

Kouyou nodded, he trusted me blindly. “On one condition” he said moving his eyelashes looking extremely flirtatious, at least to me “kiss me, the way i like” he said smiling. 

I hated when he asked that. Of course, i loved kissing him, but it was bad, how i was going to get over him, like that? How i was ever going to explain that kissing him, was bad? 

“Kou, i can’t. What if mom sees us? Remember what happened last time?” i said trying not to sound disappointed. 

Kouoyu pouted, sending goosebumps all over my body. 

“Please, i like the way it feels” his cheeks flushed pink. 

I felt so guilty every time he asked for a kiss, i was the one who stole his first one; and was the only one who ever kissed him. He said i was enough. 

I sighed, took his chin and raised it a little. “I cannot say no, to you” at first i only met his lips with mine, but almost instantly the kiss became deeper. Kouyou answered easily, i remembered when he had no idea what he was doing, by then he was almost an expert. I traced his low lip with my tongue asking for permission, which granted immediately. I loved his taste in my mouth. Unconsciously i took him by the waist dragging him to me, soon i would need more, couldn’t contain myself any longer. 

I could make love to him, but that was going too far.

So, i didn’t. 

-x-

Dad returned a little after eleven at night. I was in my bedroom doing some homework, first day of school and teachers were already being annoying. There was no one online and i couldn’t sleep; Kouyou was already asleep in my bed. 

I watched him like the idiot i was, before my cell phone started to ring. Fortunately, Kouyou slept like a rock so he didn’t notice. 

“What do you want? It's a little late, don’t you think?” I answered Reita. 

“What the hell are you talking about? Where the fuck are you?” He said angrily. 

“What are you talking about? I’m at home, where else? 

He grunted. “You weren’t paying attention again, right? The race, is today” he was struggling not to shout more. I took a moment to think, i didn’t remember when the race was mentioned “I want you here in twenty Aoi, I’ll send the address to your gps” he said.

“Wait, ok, but…”

“Ruki brought the M5, hurry” he read my mind. 

“You let that shorty to drive it” i got angry. 

“It’s my father’s car; you should be thankful i let you drive it” he hung up. 

I jumped off my seat, i had twenty minutes and i was certain it would be far, i saw my brother, gave him a kiss in the cheek and opened my window. I lost count on how many times i did the same, jumped to the nearby tree and from there to the patio. Who would have thought that the early fight would help me to get away. Dad left my Lancer parked in the street, which made everything a lot easier. 

I turned it up, and the GPS started working showing me the address. I started driving, sighing. Don’t get me wrong, i loved my car, it had one of the best engines around the country and could reach an incredible speed, if it’s modified. Mine wasn’t. So i had to drive the BMW M5 of Reita’s father, couldn’t complain, no one can complain about 400 horsepower. However my Lancer could run faster if it had the proper engine, if only i had the money. More than once i was tempted to tell Kouyou to modify it, but it meant so many explanations that i prefer not to. 

I don’t recall how many red lights i crossed, or how many cars had to brake in order to let me pass, it wasn’t the first time, however the police can be pretty annoying. Good news was that i arrived sooner than i expected. I got out quickly looking for Reita, he found me first. 

“Dude, i thought you wouldn’t make it” he shook my shoulders. 

“When did you say it was today?” i replied. 

“History class” Shou answered. 

“I was asleep in history” i said “wait, Ruki brought the M5? That means he’s here, you told him! And….” i started panicking for second time that day. 

“Calm down, he won’t say anything to Kouyou, i warned him about your paranoia. Besides, why you didn’t tell me about his brother?” Smiled bitterly. 

Shou shook his head, he didn’t know either. My brother and Ruki had been friends for a long time, and although i watched them both growing up, i didn’t get along with Ruki’s older brother. 

“Wow, Speed Racer just arrived” said a voice behind us. “ you think you are so important you can’t make it to other races? Be careful Aoi, do not trust yourself too much, you are not that good” he grimaced. 

“Kyo, if you have to come and be an asshole, i’m sure you don’t trust in your team that much” i answered calmly. 

“Just saying” he wasn’t angry. “One day Shiroyama, i will beat you and your borrowed car. When you become brave enough to drag” he was close to me. 

“Anytime, maybe you should try with a circuit, surely it’s harder but i’ll give you advantage” i smiled. 

Kyo walked away after that. 

I sighed relieved. “I surely cannot stand that guy” i said while walking to the cars. The M5 and Reita’s yellow Viper. 

“i’m sorry, my brother is a good person, he’s just a little competitive” Ruki apologized. 

I was going to say something but Kai appeared with his tablet. “Leave the drama for later. Listen, Die is running this race, obviously. There are two more guys, nothing to worry about. Now, the circuit is pretty simple except for these three curves “ he tapped the screen “The third, the fourth and sixth are troublesome, they come right after going straight, and they are too closed. Just slow down a little and you will be fine” he explained. “You have to win or have to be in second, that’s our next week pass” I nodded. 

Less than two minutes after i was sat inside the M5. Feeling the adrenaline’s rush, i loved those moments before a race, a shiver passing through from head to toes. Those were the moments you didn’t think about anything else, there were only you and the car, as one. The road was the only place to conquer, everything else didn’t matter. Racing in circuit was very simple, and safest, the streets were already closed so you need to end it fast. 

Some girl stood in front of the cars, i turned around to the Yellow Corolla next to the M5; Die, its driver, winked at me, and i sent him a kiss. After that, all cars were behind me. I don’t love to brag about it, but driving was a natural for me, i’d been doing it since i was twelve, when i used to steal dad’s car and drove around the block. 

“Aoi” i heard Kai in my headphone. “Die is close by your left, don’t speed up, he will try to pass you in the first curve almost 100 meters ahead” and that’s what happened, he passed before the first curve. A piece of advice: if you don’t want to kill yourself don’t ever try to pass a car within a curve, unless you drive like me. I sped up, feeling the car was losing control to the left, i turned the wheel to the right applying the parking brake. I dragged towards the straight road, the car turning around 180 degrees in front of the Corolla, released the brake and started speeding up again. Die had to break avoiding the collision against me. “Stop bragging” Kai said with an angry tone “There’s plenty of road ahead” he warned. 

“i don’t brag, it just i never lose” i couldn’t see where the other two cars were, Die was just behind me, but couldn’t catch up. Sometimes i got bored of winning, i was always waiting for someone who could actually beat me. 

Less than ten minutes after i crossed the finishing line, Die just milliseconds after me, i didn’t even need to use nitro. I stepped out of the car with a big smile; Kai hugged me by the neck giving me a little kiss. I always forgot we were boyfriends. 

“Who’s going to race next?” I asked approaching my friends. 

That’s how it worked, we were a team. Reita raced at straight drag, in a short distance. Shou was a drifting expert, even if he drove a Mustang a car far too heavy for drifting, he made it look like art. I drove in circuits, which was the hardest, and Nao drove the most dangerous form, against police. 

“Me” Shou answered.

“That means…”

“I’m going against Sakito…” the auburn said with sadness all over his face.


End file.
